Transformers meet kancolle
by dragonlordrex
Summary: Optimus and some autobots travel to the kancolle world a meet the shipgirls.


I do not own transformers or kancolle.

this is my first fanfic so please be nice.

...…...

In the autobot base the autobots present where inside wheeljack lab discussing a descovery made by wheel jack after testing his new invention the handheld spacebridge ( anmasenly it didn't blow up).

Wheeljack what is this amazing discovery you've made ask optimus prime. Well prime when I firs use the handheld spacebridge and had open up a worm hole I thought it was successful in thransporting me to the corwordanated in japan but...

But replied prime wh but unfortunly it didn't send me to japan at least our japan.

I do not understand yo what ya mean our japan bro. Jazz who decided to voice in.

It's japan but in another univers.

This shocked all the occupants In the room.

What are you serious that's impossible cryed prowl. No it not impossible however the calculation suggest that in order to generat a stable wormhole to a parred univers would require the combined fission pover of 20 red suns along withe probability of finding a univers alone is1/9000000000. Replied preceptor.

We'll any why from initial scans suggest that the world is similar to our earth but teck. However another resin why I called you heare is that I want to explore this new universe along with a scout team if that's alright withe you optimus.

Optimus noded his head and replied very well as long as come with you. Very we'll prime ...…..….…...…..

Two hour later all the autobots that where going to partake in the exploration mission whet in wheel jacks room the autobots where. Optimus, wheel jack, rached, hound, bumblebee, cliffjumper, ultra magnus, warpath, prowl, jazz, blaster, prowl, powerglide, sideswipe, sunstreaker and blackwing.

As you all know all you have been summoned hear to act as a scout party to the other univers. Normally we would stay in viacle mode to prevent descovery however I wish to use pretender shells instead do not worry about being vunabrle in human form wheeljack and preceptor have crated a way to summon your weapons and parts of actule body while in this form. However only use it in a emergency situation understood with that the autobots put on their shells except blackwing who just reverted back to his original human form.

Optimus human appearance looked like a 18 year old male with blue hair. He wore a red jacket and blue great jeans

15 (age) Wheeljack had gray hair hade head phones at his ears and a metal collar at his mouth wore white shirt with red and geen and white great jeans

18 Ratchet had red hair white jumper whith a small screen in the middle and wore white trousers

18 Iron hide look exactly the same but was totally red

15 Hound had green hair but wore an American milatary uniform

11Bumblebee had yellow hair whith a yellow snow hat with horns sticking out he wore a yellow jumper and yellow trousers

11Cliffjumper looked exactly like bumblebee but was completely red

18Ultra magnus looked a loot like optimus but had as m shaped pater on his jacket to represent his chest pice

15Warpath had red hair with red helmet and a red military suit

17Prowl had white hair and wore a police uniform

16Jazz hade black hair wore sun glasses and hip hop clother

16Blaster had red hair a dj head set gray jeans red dj jacket whith a boom box

14Powerglide had red hair and whore a red t-shirt and trousers

14Sideswipe had black hair whore red shirt Gray traousers

14Sunstreaker looked exactly like his brother but where's a yellow trousers and yellow juper

18Black wing has black hair an wears a special op suit

…...

This is discusting complained sunstreaker how do humans walk around in this thing?

Indeed it is unusual Sunstreaker competed Optimus but it is designed that we can observe the humans on a closer bases and to understand them and for observation.

Ok I'm about to open the portal Prowl will explain plan and scout teams.

First off we will arrive 10:00 local time in forest area to avoid detection we must be all back 03:00. If you have to report something use your coms you shall all be paired up in twos understand good. Optimus you will go with Ultra Magnus, the twins shall go together, Jazz and Blaster , Ironhide with Rachet, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee, Hound with Warpath, myself and Wheeljack and finaly Blackwing and Powerglide

With that done the autobots walk trough the potal. Status report called Optimus "all in one Piece" replied jazz. Good I can see a town up ahead I suggest we start there . Ok autobots transform and roll out.


End file.
